MissionExchange
by S.B.M.S.F
Summary: Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey need to go on a mission. But what happens when they have to change their identities? How will the boys react when they find out? Bad summary just read and review please. First fanfic!
1. Mission

**Mission-Cammie POV**

Back at school – finally!!! Bex and I had spent the entire summer shopping. Well Bex did anyway. Id spent the entire summer thinking about Zach.

Zachary Goode.

One of my many problems in life. After that one kiss – in front of everyone, I might add – I'd neither heard from nor seen him. Nor could I get him off my mind. Zach went to a school called Blackthorne Institute for Boys. A school exactly like mine. A school for spies.

"Cammie!" Someone yelled from behind me. I turned to see Liz and Macey running towards me. I threw out my arms to accept the oncoming hugs.

"What about Bex?" Bex asked from the doorway – her tone full of mock hurt.

"You can join in too." Liz laughed as Bex joined the hug.

"Have a great time in Ireland, Macey?" Bex asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Ohhh! I almost forgot, mom said she wanted to see all of us when you two got here," I looked at the others. "As in now!" I continued when they didn't move.

"We'll be what?" I asked, again. Mom sighed and looked around.

"You four girls will be going undercover at Blackthorne for the year. You are allowed to reveal yourselves in the seventh week of the first semester." Mr Solomon answered.

"We'll get to see the boys again!" Bex almost shrieked. "DAMN! They won't even know it's us!"

"At least we get to see them," Liz muttered.

"We have to wear wigs for seven weeks? That is just crazy! Are you nuts? They're gonna find out as soon as we start practicing in the gym!" Macey yelled hysterically.

"No," my mom answered, "You'll be dying your hair according to your legends. We have also bought everything you need – clothes, makeup, accessories – that suits your identities."

"New clothes?" Bex asked herself. "Now that I can deal with!"

"I can't wait to see the boys' faces, even if they don't know it's us." Liz said excitedly.

"We are leaving at one am, to get there in time for breakfast tomorrow – which is when you'll be making your entrance." Mr Solomon said. "Here are your identities and things needed." He added, handing us each a folder and two bags each.

"Go get ready girls," Mom said, pushing us out the door. "Meet us in the hall at 12.30 am. See you then."

We all ran from the office and towards our room. When we got there, we each put our bags down and sat on our own beds with our folders in our laps.

"So, who do we get to meet first?" Macey asked.

"Me!" Bex announced, opening her folder.


	2. Identities

_**Disclaimer: All the characters from this book belong to Ally Carter—Ally you are awesome! These books rule!!!**_

_**Identities**_

**Cammie P.O.V**

Bex opened her folder and looked at it for a minute before speaking, "My name is Lavender Brite, I _love_ shopping, flirting and hanging with my three best friends." Her eyes travelled down the page and then continued, "I have blond hair and blue eyes, which means I have to wear contacts."

"We probably all will, Bex" Macey put in so Bex wouldn't complain more.

"You're right. Your turn Liz." Bex said in return, looking at Liz.

Liz sighed, opening her folder. She read over it for a minute – probably memorizing it word for word – then looked up again. "My name is Violet Spinner, I have red hair, brown eyes, I _love_ computers, hanging with my three best friends and flirting." She said in one breath.

Without a word – or look – from us Macey cleared her throat and looked over her Identity.

"My name is Lily Cante, I _love_ doing makeovers, flirting and hanging with my best friends. I have light brown hair and my eyes are also brown." She laughed, "This I can live with."

"Your turn Cammie," Bex giggled. Nodding, I opened my folder and quickly skimmed through the contents. "My name is Rose Donte, my hair is pure black and my eyes are forest green. I _love_ flirting, hanging with my best friends and singing." I looked around and everyone was smiling.

"She suits you well since you love singing and are good at it." Liz said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, and now you get to share it with Blackthorne as well!" Macey laughed.

I groaned then muttered, "We better start dying our hair if we want to be ready on time."

"Okey, Dokey, Rosie, Posie!" Liz sang happily.

****11.30pm****

"We have an hour to pack our clothes and get to the hall." Liz said, walking out of the bathroom. Her hair was a light red and it suited her really well. She had also put her contacts in and they complemented her new hair nicely.

"Then start packing," Macey retorted. Her hair was now a really light brown and her eyes looked like chocolate after she had put her contacts in.

"Wow! They really did a good job shopping for us. The clothes suit my new looks perfectly," Bex sighed happily, holding up a mini dress against her. She was right the colour of the outfits they'd chosen complimented her blond hair and made her blue eyes stand out. I started pulling out my clothes and noticed that they were mostly black, white or red. There were a lot of mini skirts, short shorts, strapless or alter-neck tops and mini dresses. There was also a short silky, clingy nightgown. I sighed, the things they had to put me through!

I folded my clothes and tried to place them in my luggage bags without crinkling them.

It was 12.15 by the time we had finished packing. Without a word, each of us quietly slipped out of the room with two bags each and made our way down the stairs and into the entrance hall.

"Students shouldn't be walking around at this hour of the night," A voice said from behind us. We all immediately turned around and got into a defensive position. Studying the person quickly, I started to recognize who she was. My mum.

"You told us to meet you here," I replied coolly.

"My, Cammie, I didn't recognize you girls." She returned.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else. My name is Rose." I answered quickly, knowing that it was expected.

"Excellent," A male said from behind mum. Dr. Steve.

"Time to go girls, you all look wonderful!" Mr. Solomon added.

"Blackthorne, here we come!" We all replied.

**Sorry that it took so long. How is it so far?????? Plz review. Want to hear from yall!!! Yeah I know you want to read the next chapters but so do I. I don't write the stories the person I share this account with (Stacey) writes them. LOL, so I am up to chapter 11, but I'm waiting for Stace to type up the nxt chapters so I can update her computer wouldn't do it. More soon.**


	3. Blackthorne

Disclaimer: All the characters from this book belong to Ally Carter—Ally you are awesome! These books rule!!!

BlackthorneCammie P.O.V

We touched down at exactly 3 am. Tiredly we each grabbed our bags and followed Dr. Steve through the school to our room. Our room was positioned in the West Wing. Walking through the halls of the wing, we walked past a lot of rooms with dark, wooden doors and I could see Macey looking around curiously.

"What are these rooms for?" She yawned.

"They're the boys rooms." Dr Steve answered.

"WHAT? We'll be staying in the same area as the boys?" Bex whisper-yelled. "Do we have our own bathroom?" I asked, hoping we wouldn't have to share it with the boys – especially Zach.

"Yes you have your own bathroom-your room is like a suite." He answered, "Here we are – be at breakfast at exactly 9.30 am. Have a good sleep. Oh, and girls, the boys don't know you're coming, so make an entrance. Good Night." With that he walked away, leaving us alone in the deserted hall. We opened the door and walked in. What I saw amazed me. The room was big and had four double beds – one against each wall. There was another door which I assumed lead into the bathroom. We dropped our bags next to a bed each and immediately collapsed onto them.

"Time to get up Rose!" Someone whispered in my ear and I shot straight up. Turning my head I saw Bex laughing beside me. I smiled, picked up one of my bags, and headed into the bathroom.

Forty minutes later we were all ready to leave. Macey was wearing a light blue alter-neck top and a light blue mini-skirt, she had put a new set of contacts in and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Bex was wearing a knee length, white dress; her blue contacts and had her hair half up half down. Liz was wearing black jeans, a dark blue v-neck sweater, brown contacts and her hair was in a bun. And, I was wearing a dark red, strapless dress with my now dark hair down – framing my face – and I had put my dark green contacts on.

When we got to the dining room doors, we stopped. There was a lot of talking going on but then a voice came over the top.

"Your attention please!" I heard Dr Steve say. I quickly turned to the others and asked, "Entrance?"

"Singing?" Bex offered.

"A song we all know," Macey added.

"See you again?" Liz said and I nodded.

"Of course!"

"Please welcome our guests for this year!" Dr. Steve announced.

We looked at each other and said, "Ready!"

(Cammie) _The last time I freaked out_

(Macey) _I just kept looking down_

(Bex) _It's just a Saturday_

(Liz) _You ask me what I'm thinking 'bout. _

(Cammie) _It's like I couldn't breathe, you ask what's wrong with me._

I stopped there, looked at the others and burst out laughing. We all looked around and the boys' expressions made us laugh even harder as we walked up to the microphone.

"These four lovely young ladies will be joining us for this year." I heard Bex start laughing again. "Girls, could you please introduce yourselves?" Dr Steve asked and Bex took the microphone.

"Hi my name is Lavender Brite and I _love _shopping." She then handed the microphone to Macey.

"Hi, my name is Lily Cante and I _love_ makeovers," She paused for a second, then added, "so watch out!" Liz went next.

"Hi, my name is Violet Spinner and I _love_ computers." Then she handed the microphone to me.

"Hi, my name is Rose Donte and I _love_ singing," I paused and looked around quickly, "And mess with any one of us…"I started

"You'll regret it!" We all finished in unison.

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far…more please. LOL. **

**Next chapter is Zach's P.O.V**


	4. Guests

Disclaimer: All the characters from this book belong to Ally Carter—Ally you are awesome! These books rule!!!

GuestsZach P.O.V

"Your attention please," Dr. Steve said into the microphone. Everyone's stopped talking at once and their attention turned to him.

"As you know, last year, 15 of you stayed at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, for the duration of a semester. This time, four of their students will be attending Blackthorne for the year," He said and I automatically turned towards Grant and Jonas.

"I hope it's the girls," I whispered and they nodded their answers.

"Please welcome our guests for this year!"

All heads turned towards the double doors and four girls entered, arms linked, singing.

(Dark haired Girl) _The last time I freaked out_

(Brunette) _I just kept looking down_

(Blonde) _It's just a Saturday_

(Red head) Y_ou ask me what I'm thinking 'bout. _

(Dark haired Girl) _It's like I couldn't breathe, you ask what's wrong with me._

She suddenly stopped; they all looked at and burst out laughing. Looking around, they started laughing harder, and headed up to the podium.

"These four lovely young ladies will be joining us for this year," Dr Steve started and I frowned slightly – Cammie wouldn't be here. "Girls, could you please introduce yourselves?" The blonde took the microphone and started speaking.

"Hi my name is Lavender Brite and I _love _shopping." She then handed the microphone to the brunette.

"Hi, my name is Lily Cante and I _love_ makeovers" Laughing, she handed the microphone to the redhead.

"Hi, my name is Violet Spinner and I _love_ computers." She announced then handed the microphone over to the Dark-haired girl.

"Hi, my name is Rose Donte and I _love_ singing,"

"Figures," I muttered.

"And," she continued, "Mess with any one of us…"

"You'll regret it!" They all finished, the coldness in their voices making me flinch.

"Bug their room?" Grant questioned.

"Microphone and Camera – wired to Jonas' laptop" I replied.

"When?" Jonas asked.

"We have the day off – Dr. Steve will be giving them the tour, we'll do it then." Grant answered and then looked around. "Speak of the devils," He smirked.

I looked up and saw the girls – devils – sit down with us. Violet and Lily on the ends and Lavender and Rose in between them.

"Boys," They said, giving us flirtatious smiles.

"Devils are we?" Lavender asked, leaning forward.

"She certainly looks like one," Grant laughed, tilting his head towards Rose. My eyes flicked towards her. She was wearing a strapless dark red, mini dress and her hair spilled around her face. She certainly could be one. The girls laughed and Rose got up – standing on the bench.

"Why, Thankyou," She said, curtsying. All heads turned towards her.

"I have just been given the title of 'devil,' " She announced to everyone then turned back to us. "I'm sorry to say that I'm not the devil, I'm his mistress, in other words I'm taken. Sorry to disappoint you Grant." Laughing she hopped off the bench and walked out, the others following her.

Grant shook his head and then said, "We so need to bug their room!"

Authors Note:

**Hey everyone – we hope you like it. More reviews please!!!!!!**


	5. Rose! Rose! Rose!

Disclaimer: All the characters from this book belong to Ally Carter—Ally you are awesome! These books rule!!! The song also isn't mine. The song is called 'I'd Lie' and is sung by Taylor Swift. Thanks!

**Rose! Rose! Rose!**

Zach P.O.V

"I just realized," I said to Jonas and Grant, "They knew who we were but we didn't know who they were." I continued.

"Want to see what they're doing?" Jonas asked from behind the computer screen.

"Why not?" Grant answered and we both crowded around Jonas as he turned on the microphone and camera. On the screen, we could see Violet, Lavender and Lily sitting on a bed, in their pyjamas, chanting, "Rose! Rose! Rose!"

Rose came out of the bathroom wearing a short, clingy black nightgown and was holding a hairbrush in front of her.

"Thankyou, Thankyou" She laughed and then started singing.

_I don't think a passenger seat,_

_Has ever looked this good to me._

_He tells me about his life,_

_I count the colours in his eyes._

_'I'll never fall in love' he swears,_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair._

_I'm laughin' cause I hope he's wrong._

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind,_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile,_

_I know all his favourite songs._

_And I could tell you,_

_His favourite colours green._

_He likes to argue,_

_Born on the seventeenth._

_His sister's beautiful,_

_He has his father's eyes._

_And if you asked me if I loved him,_

_I'd Lie._

"She's a good singer," I stated.

"Yeah, and she's hot!" Grant almost yelled.

"She reminds me a bit of Cammie, Her posture and all." Jonas added. I nodded and returned my attention to the scream.

_He stands there, then walks away,_

_My god, if I could only say,_

_'I'm holding every breath for you.'_

She stopped there and sank to the floor sobbing. The others immediately jumped off the bed and crowded her. I could barely hear her say, "If only he knew how I felt about him."

"It's okay – he will soon – and I – we – know he likes you too." Lily said soothingly. They all nodded and Jonas turned off the screen.

"I wonder who _he_ is," I said, stating the thought on everyone's mind.

"We'll find out soon," Grant yawned, "G'Night!"

"Night," I mumbled and climbed into bed.

Authors Note:

**Yeah I know its short but I couldn't think of anything else to write. LOL. Next chapter is a bit longer.**


	6. The Revealing

_**Disclaimer:**__** All the characters from this book belong to Ally Carter—Ally you are awesome! These books rule!!!**_

_**The Revealing**_

**Cammie P.O.V**

**7 Weeks later**

"Girls" Dr. Steve called out; we stopped and waited for him to catch up. When he caught up he leaned in close and whispered,  
"How are you going to 'reveal yourselves' at breakfast today?"  
"We wrote a speech for you to readout a couple of nights ago" I answered whilst Liz handed him the folded piece of paper. He leaned back and stated aloud  
"Ten minutes girls – till breakfast – make sure you're up the front ready." We nodded as he walked away. We all hurried down the steps – almost tripping over. When we arrived, everyone was already seated and waiting for Dr. Steve. Instead of sitting with the boys, like we usually did, we headed to the stage and smiled. We all nodded once and looked back across the room,  
"Good morning everyone," Dr. Steve started, "this morning, before we eat, I have something to say," he continued pulling out the speech.  
"No-one is ever what they seem. Spies have to be good at what they do – especially when going undercover. These four girls," he said gesturing at us "have been undercover for the last seven weeks. It was a part of their CoveOps to come here and act out someone else for that amount of time. Girls please come and announce who you really are." We all walked up to him, Macey in front, then Liz, then Bex and then me. When we got there Macey took a deep breath and reached for the microphone.  
"My name is Macey McHenry and I'm a sophomore at Gallagher Academy." Then she handed it over to Liz.  
"My name is Liz Sutton and I'm a junior at Gallagher Academy." Then Bex went next.  
"My name is Bex Baxter and I'm a junior at Gallagher Academy." Then lucky last, me.  
"And my name is Cammie Morgan. I am also a junior at Gallagher Academy, and this is who we are." We had stripped our hair the night before so as I said it we pulled of our wigs. I looked around and spotted Zach, Grant and Jonas sitting frozen and open mouthed.  
"Please go and enjoy breakfast, girls, meet me in my office at eleven." Dr. Steve announced to us.

"Yes sir!" We replied in unison and left to go sit with the boys. When we reached the table, Grants face turned bright red and Bex started yelling profanities at him,  
"How _dare_ you flirt with her! I thought you knew better then that! I expected this kind of thing from Zach! And YOU! – "  
_"ME! _What about me? You didn't even say hello!" Zach interrupted.  
"Hey," Bex said innocently then continued yelling at him.

While everyone's attention was on Zach and Bex yelling at each other, I quietly slid from my seat and walked around to stand behind Zach. Liz noticed me and opened her mouth to say something but I quickly put a finger to my lips. She closed her mouth and I turned back towards Zach. In one swift motion, I gathered his hands in one of mine and put the other one other his eyes.  
"Let go of me NOW! When I get out of this, I will bloody kill you with my bloody bare hands." He yelled at me. I leaned forward, until my mouth was just behind his left ear.  
"You wouldn't kill me would you?" I whispered in his ear and I swear I felt him shiver.  
I looked at my friends, who all had smirks on their faces. They obviously knew what I was doing. I removed my hand from over his eyes and moved it to his back.  
"Why would I do that?" Zach answered, smirking. I almost screamed in frustration.  
"Because I'm going to do this," I replied, leaning towards him. I could hear his breath getting heavier and more uneven. When our lips were about an inch apart from each other, I smiled, dropped his hands and walked away. Behind me, I could hear my friends laughing and also leaving the table.

"You should have seen his face Cammie," Bex laughed. "It was priceless"  
"He looked like he was going to scream." Macey added.  
"Dr Steve said to meet him at eleven lets go." Liz said. As we rounded the corner, we spotted Dr. Steve.  
"Ahhh, girls, just who I was looking for."

**Hey people hope you like it. This fanfic used to only be written by Stace but now I (Steph) help her but she wrote this chap I only typed it.  
Not sure when i will update next coz Stacey is going to Singapore.**


	7. WHAT?

_**Disclaimer:**__** All the characters from this book belong to Ally Carter—Ally you are awesome! These books rule!!!**_

_**WHAT?**_

**Zach P.O.V  
(of previous chapter)**

**7 weeks later**

**  
**_Boys -  
Meet me in my office at 11am,  
- Dr Steve _

I found the note on our bedroom door and passed it to the others, and then got ready for breakfast.  
Whilst getting ready, I thought about Rose and how much like Cammie she was. I shook the thought from my head. Rose is not Cammie, no matter how much I wished she was.

We headed down to breakfast and waited for the girls to come. But when they did, they didn't sit with us. They didn't even look at us. They just walked up to the stage and stared across the room. When Dr Steve entered, he saw the girls and smiled – what was he up to? – I saw the girls nod once and then their attention went back to the wall across from them.  
"I wonder what he's up to." Grant said, as if he heard my thoughts.  
"Good morning everyone," Dr Steve started. "This morning, before we eat, I have something to say." He pulled out a piece of paper and started reading it. "No-one is what they seem. Spies have to be good at what they do – especially when going undercover. These four girls," he paused and gestured to them, "have been undercover for the past seven weeks. It was part of their CoveOps to come here and act out someone else for that amount of time. Girls please come and announce who you really are."  
I looked over at Grant and Jonas and both of their expressions said 'What-the-hell-is-going-on-here?! I looked at the stage and Lily was holding the microphone.  
"My name is Macey McHenry and I'm a sophomore at Gallagher Academy." Then she handed the microphone to Violet.  
"My name is Liz Sutton and I'm a junior at Gallagher Academy." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jonas' face light up. Lavender was next.  
"My name is Bex Baxter and I'm a junior at Gallagher Academy." I saw Grant smile and I was happy for him. Rose was last.  
"And my name is Cammie Morgan. I am also a junior at Gallagher Academy, and this is who we are." She said and they each pulled off a wig. In that entire minute, I couldn't think about anything, but, '_Cammie is here.' _

**Hey hope you like it plz review Love ya all keep reading nxt chap should be up soon **


	8. new Mission

**Disclaimer: All the characters from this book belong to Ally Carter—Ally you are awesome! These books rule!!!**

**Cammie POV**

We were sitting in Dr. Steve's office, waiting for someone to speak. While waiting I looked around his office. There were a couple of photos of students and a painting of Gilly Gallagher with Joseph Blackthorne.

When it hit exactly 11 O'clock, the door burst open. Grant, Jonas and Zach came in panting-they obviously had to run here. They didn't ever seem to notice us as they sat down.

"Okay" I started "We're all here, what do you want?"

"Well, you seven, have a new mission to go on. This mission is for the rest of the year. You all will be attending a 'state of the Art' school in California. Your mission is to find out who is planning to bomb the school on the last day this year." Dr. Steve said.

"State of the Art School, as in Art, of dance and music ect." Bex asked.

"Yes, and each of you will have a different area in you major in" he replied.

"We all know what Cammie will major in!" Macey added.

"Anyway" Dr Steve said, ignoring Macey, "You four girls will be using the same cover you've been using for the last four weeks, but more complex. And-"

"We have to re-dye our hair! We just stripped it last night!" Macey yelled.

"As I was going to say, you boys might have to borrow the girls' hair dye. Now, here are your legends, now go get ready-day off-we are leaving at 7pm tonight." He handed us a folder each and shooed us out of the room

"See you soon boys, we have dye in our room, but knock before you enter." Bex said.

"Bye." Liz said and we each ran towards our room

*_____________ *

I sat on my bed and opened my folder carefully

**Name: Rose Donte**

**Age: 19**

**State of the Art Class Major: Singing**

**Relative(s): Jake Donte - Brother (Grant)**

**Friends: Violet Spinner (Liz), Lavender Brite (Bex), Lily Cante (Macey) and Matt Charter (Jonas) **

**Boyfriend: Luke Thyme (Zach) – Boyfriend of 4 years.**

**Status: Rich, Pregnant**

"WHAT?!" I screeched. Macey, Bex and Liz looked at me quizzically. "Look at this – there has to be a mistake" I said and they crowed around me. I pointed at my 'status' and they all gasped.

"Zach! Grant! Jonas! Get your butts here now!" Macey shrieked, knowing they bugged the room.

They arrived a minute later, bursting through the door. Zach came straight to me, threw his arm around my shoulders and said "Hey sweetie"

"Don't 'hey sweetie' me!" I snapped "Give me your legend!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she said so!" Bex growled and he gave it to me quickly. I walked over to Bex, Macey and Liz. Zach, Grant and Jonas following.

"Stay over there" Liz said, not even looking at them. Their footsteps stopped immediately. I opened the folder and started reading.

**Name: Luke Thyme**

**Age: 21**

**State of the Art Class Major: Guitar **

**Friends: Violet Spinner (Liz), Lavender Brite (Bex), Lily Cante (Macey) and Matt Charter (Jonas) **

**Girlfriend: Rose Donte - girlfriend of 4 years.**

**Status: Rich, Planning on proposing to Rose, (Rose is Pregnant)**

"Oh god! They didn't make a mistake!" I started hyperventilating.

"We could ask if they could change it" Macey said, trying to help.

"They don't just change things like this Mace. They put it to the person who can act it – live it – the best" Bex said – so not helping.

"Zach, how much of this did you read?" Liz asked.

"Up to the part of Cammie being my girlfriend. Why?" he answered.

"You might want to read all of it" I said, collapsing onto Bex's bed. He took the folder back and read it again.

"What's so wrong with getting marri – Oh!"He broke off. He looked at me with shock on his face.

"Oh, what?" Grant asked dumbfounded. Zach silently handed his folder to him and come and sat down next to me.

"Are you ok?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded quickly and he sighed. I turned my head and kissed him on the lips lightly – but he had other plans. He kissed me back really hard, rolling on top of me. I licked his bottom lip and he moaned into my mouth. I heard someone clear their throat and we pulled away from each other – Zach smirking, me blushing.

"Hair Time!" Macey yelled from the bathroom

"No way are you styling my hair" Grant said.

"Dyeing it you idiot – I'll get the black from my bag" I said, pushing Zach off me and getting up.

"how do you know my hair is black?" Grant asked.

"My hair is, and you're my 'brother' so i was just guessing. You confirmed it" I replied , sorting through my bag, which I already packed.

"what colour do you two need?" Bex asked.

"Blond" Zach answered.

"Brown" Jonas answered.

"NOW!" Macey yelled again, and we all walked into the bathroom.

"Wow!"Zach exclaimed "This is bigger than ours"

"Here!" Bex said, throwing blonde dye at me. I looked at her confused and she pointed at Zach. I nodded and threw the black at her. She smiled and jumped on the bench and I did the same.

"Zach, Grant – Hair Time!" Bex said. Zach walked to me and Grant walked to Bex. Zach smirked as he leaned onto the bench between my legs. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, so that his back was facing me. Then I started on his hair.


	9. Helping

**Disclaimer: All the characters from this book belong to Ally Carter—Ally you are awesome! These books rule!**

**Cammie POV**

An hour later, Jonas, Grant, and Zach's hair was done. I smiled at them all then went over to the sink to finish the rest of my hair. All I had to do was rinse it. I rinsed out the sink and turned back to them.

"out!" I pointed to the door. Grant, Jonas, Bex, Liz and Macey left immediately but Zach stayed behind.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"Helping," He smirked.

"Whatever!" I replied and started towards the door but his hand caught my arm and spun me around, pulling me close to him.

"Yes?" I asked seductively.

"I told you, I'm helping!" He replied.

"With what?" I asked, pressing myself against to him.

"Everything," he whispered. He was standing right under the shower tap. I reached around him and turned it on. Water splashed down onto both of us and I laughed.

"These are my only clothes I have here at this moment," He grumbled.

"You'll live," I said and started rinsing out my hair.

Once I was finished, I turned the water off and realized neither of us had towels. I smiled at him and walked towards the door

"Macey," I said, sticking my head out the door, "Can you grab a towel for me please," I looked back at Zach and added, "One for Zach too please." I heard several "oooo's" as Macey handed me two towels.

"Thanks!" I called, closing the door. I threw the blue towel at Zach. Then I took off my sweater to reveal a dark blue singlet, which clung to my curves. I smiled at Zach's expression and walked out of the bathroom.

"What happened to your clothes," Macey asked.

"They got wet," I said, heading to my bag.

"So did mine," Zach said from the door "So we are going so that I can get dressed and Cammie can have privacy from you two." He continued pulling Grant and Jonas out the door. I sighed waiting for the question to come.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry that the story hasn't been updated, next chapter should be up soon.**


	10. Departing Blachthorne

Disclaimer: All the characters from this book belong to Ally Carter—Ally you are awesome! These books rule!

Cammie P.O.V

*6 pm*

"Turn the boys camera's on," I whispered in Macey's ear. She nodded and flipped on the computer screen. Grant, Jonas, and Zach were all packing.

"Sooo," I heard Grant say "you and Cammie, huh?"

"Yeah," Zach mumbled.

"Are you only proposing to her only for the mission, or are you actually going to propose to her?" Jonas asked.

"I don't know, I've been thinking about it I guess." He answered. Macey, Bex, and Liz screamed at hearing this. I kept watching the screen. Zach, Jonas, and Grant were crowding their laptop-CRAP!

"Damn!" I say. "They have bugs in here and heard you three scream. Thanks!"

"It's not our fault; it's an immediate reaction to good news." Macey replied.

"He said thinking, not going to. Isn't that right Zach?" I asked.

"Yeah..." I heard him mumble.

*7 pm*

We were all waiting outside on the front steps when a limo pulled up. Dr Steve and Mr Solomon both climbed out from the front and said, "Bags in the boot, then hop in".

We all put our bags in the back-there were 11 in total, two for each girl and the boys had one each. When we climbed in Grant sat next to Bex, Liz sat next to Jonas, and Macey sat next to Liz. Zach placed himself next to me and wrapped one of his arms around my waist. I yawned and rested my head on his shoulder, letting my eyes flutter shut.

I awoke to the feeling of people watching me. I looked around to see Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey, and even Mr Solomon looking at me.

"What?" I hissed. Bex jerked her head towards the person beside me. I turned my head and saw that I was leaning against Zach's side, my arms around him and his around my waist. I jerked back in surprise and fell onto the floor, causing everyone to laugh.

"What happened?" I heard Zach ask groggily. "Where's Cammie?"

"Down here!" I said, waving my arms in the air.

"What are you doing down there, Gallagher Girl?" he smirked. I ignored him and got up, sitting next to him. The car suddenly jerked to a stop.

"Where are we?" Liz asked.

"California," Mr Solomon said.

"This is where you'll be staying for the rest of the year. There are three rooms. Bex, Macey, and Liz in one room. Jonas and Grant in another and the Cammie and Zach are in the master bedroom." Dr Steve added. We all nodded, waiting for the next set of instructions.

"School starts in one week, all the information for it is in your rooms. Zach, here are the keys, go and put your stuff in your rooms then come straight back here." Mr Solomon said, and we all started out of the car. "Cammie stay here, the others will take your stuff," he added, so I sat back down. Once everyone was gone. Mr Solomon started, "Your cars are in the garage, they are for transport to and from places, and here are your keys. In the trunk of your Corvette are some money and your weapons. Have fun."

I hopped out of the car to see everyone waiting.

"Transport is in the garage." Mr Solomon called as they drove away. All of us raced into the garage and the boys immediately went to my Corvette.

"Hands off my car!" I said and they all turned to look at me.

"Very funny Gallagher Girl", Zach laughed.

"She's not joking, she got it for Christmas." Bex argued.

"Prove it!" Grant resorted.

"The licence plate says 'Chameleon' and the steering well has 'Gallagher Girl' written on it. The bike is mine too." I proved.

"What bike?" Zach asked curiously. I pointed over to my Harley Davidson, and Zach, Jonas and Grant immediately turned around. I smirked, bys and cars!

"I'm going to unpack-those cars aren't going anywhere, I've got the only keys." I yelled as I walked inside with Bex, Macey, and Liz beside me.

When I got back to my room, I was amazed. There was one king sized bed with silk covers, a walk-in-wardrobe, a vanity wall mirror and an ensuite. I sighed happily and started unpacking.

AN hour later, I was standing in my room with a set of lacy white undies and bra on (I had just showered) when Zach burst into the room. He stopped when he caught sight of e and his eyes bugged out. I blushed a little making Zach snap out of his trance. He smirked and started towards me. I tried to back up, but I fell on the bed. Zach leaned over and kissed me. It started of soft light but then it got heavier, more urgent. He was lying on top of me and I decided to have some fun. I flipped us over so I was on top, and started grinding against him. He moaned and struggled to get my bra clamp undone. After he had, I helped to slip it off. Then I, in one quick motion, got his top off, and in another his jeans. Now all he had on was a pair of boxes and I only had on my undies. He flipped us back over and whispered in my ear "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied. In addition, from then, everything was magical.

Authors Notes:

**Hey, hope you like it plz review Love ya all keep reading nxt chap should be up soon **


	11. New School Part 1

**Disclaimer: All the characters from this book belong to Ally Carter—Ally you are awesome! These books rule!**

_**Rose Donte (Cammie)**_

_**Luke Thyme (Zach)**_

_**Violet Spinner (Liz) **_

_**Lavender Brite (Bex) **_

_**Lily Cante (Macey)**_

_**Matt Charter (Jonas)**_

_**Jake Donte - Brother (Grant)**_

**Zach P.O.V**

**One Week Later**

I awoke, once again, with Cammie in my arms. I was about to wake her up when the door slammed open.

"Up and at 'em, lovebirds," Bex yelled, "School time!" Cammie bolted upright – her hair as complete mess. I laughed and she threw a pillow at me and went to have a shower. About 15 minutes later, she came out wearing a black mini-skirt, red tights, and a black strapless top. She smiled at me then flitted out the door. I smiled, chucked on jeans and a shirt, and then went down stairs.

When I got there, I saw Macey, Bex, and Liz jumping up and down around Cammie. I looked over at Grant and Jonas.

"What's up with them?" I asked.

"Dunno", Grant, answered, "Cammie pulled them aside, and then they were all jumping up and down like crazy".

"You didn't hear them scream?" Jonas added. I shook my head, and then turned towards the girls.

"What are you doing?" I ask them.

"Cammie has some good news!" Bex squealed.

"Yeah!" Liz and Macey added, "Good news!"

"Gallagher Girl?" I said turning to her.

"You know you won't be able to call me that anymore," she commented. I glared at her.

"Alright, Alright, I'm –"

"Pregnant!" Bex yelled, and then slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Bex!" Macey scolded – trying not to laugh.

"My little sister's pregnant, huh?" Grant said.

"No, Jake," Cammie said, adopting his mission name, "I'm just going to get fatter and fatter for the next nine months, then it's suddenly going to disappear." She added sarcastically. I slapped him on the back of the head and gave Cammie a hug.

"Congrats!" Jonas said, and then looked around. "Damn! School starts in 20 minutes."

"Then let's go!" Macey yelled excitedly.

"Lavender," Cammie said, "here! You and Jake take the bike!" She threw the keys to her. "Don't let him drive." She added on as an afterthought. The girls each picked up their bags and headed into the garage.

"She never lets me drive!" Grant mumbled and I laughed.

"She hasn't let anyone of us drive. It's only her or Lavender," Jonas replied.

"Stop whining like girls," I yelled, walking into the garage, thinking of ways to now propose to her...

**Authors notes:**

**I hope you like this chapter please review; the next chapter might be up tonight.**


	12. New School Part 2

**Disclaimer: All the characters from this book belong to Ally Carter—Ally you are awesome! These books rule!**

_**Rose Donte (Cammie)**_

_**Luke Thyme (Zach)**_

_**Violet Spinner (Liz) **_

_**Lavender Brite (Bex) **_

_**Lily Cante (Macey)**_

_**Matt Charter (Jonas)**_

_**Jake Donte - Brother (Grant)**_

**Cammie P.O.V**

I pulled into the school's parking lot, to see about 10 boys surrounding my bike. Grant and Bex in the middle of them. I quickly got out of the car, the others following behind me. I locked it, and then pushed my way through the crowd. When I got there, I saw Grant smirking and immediately knew he had driven it here.

"Keys!" I snapped holding my hand out.

"Hey sweetie," one of the watchers called, "it ain't your bike, so back off, leave the dude alone!" I immediately turned on him.

"Watch who you are calling 'sweetie'!" I hissed and they all laughed

"Jake," Luke called, "Give your sister back her keys!" Grant immediately gave back my keys, his face holding a frown.

"Dude," The same boy who called me 'sweetie' called "is that you sister's bike?"

"Yeah it is! You have a problem with that?" Bex snapped at him.

"The car's hers too!" Grant mumbled.

"What car?" the watcher asked again.

"This one!" Zach yelled, catching everyone's attention. Bex, Grant, and I quickly slipped from in-between everyone and joined the others at my car.

"Thank you", I whispered into Zach's ear, and then pulled away, turning my back to the others.

"Come on," I said, "We need to go find our classes." We all turned and started walking away, when I heard someone call out "Rich Girl!" I immediately turned around to see the same person running up to us. I sighed in annoyance and Zach immediately slipped his arm around my waist.

"What's with the new nickname?" I asked aggressively.

"You've got the car and the bike so it's sort of obvious and I don't know your name, so yeah." He replied.

"So your nickname would be Dickhead?" I asked and heard the others laughing. We turned and started to walk away.

"Oh yeah, my name is Rose, you dick head." I yelled over my shoulder. Then the others started laughing even harder as we walked in though the twin doors. Everyone inside immediately went quiet.

"What is with us and entrances?"  Lavender yelled.

"Geez, babe, no need to yell," Jake said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't 'Geez babe' me!" Lavender snapped. Grant quickly backed off with his hands raised.

"Okay..." he replied.

"We should get our schedules," Liz said happily, oblivious to all the staring.


	13. AN: Sorry

**Hey sorry everyone that I haven't updated in so long and I honestly don't know when I will update. My friend and I wrote this story together and she has the first copy of it that we originally wrote and I don't think that I can get it anytime soon. I'm not going to promise that I will update as I don't know if I will but I might, I don't know when or if I will.**

**Sorry.**


End file.
